


Training Exercise

by rexlover180



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Day 6, Klance week 2k16, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-07-29 10:59:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7681780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rexlover180/pseuds/rexlover180
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A simple training exercise to give the paladins a break from the Gladiator. A simple training exercise pitting two paladins against the other two. A simple bet between Lance and Keith. What could possibly go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Training Exercise

Klance Week 2016

Day 6 Hero/Villain

Training Exercise

“And remember, this is just a training exercise, no matter what happens.” Coran’s voice came through the speaker system loud and clear. Keith only nodded, stretching his arms over his chest as he looked at the others in the room with him. This exercise had been Coran’s idea, instead of all of them training against the Gladiator (which they still couldn’t handle at a level fit for an Altean child) they could fight each other. The idea was that half of them would pretend to be Galra soldiers while the other half would play the roles of the paladins. No one argued when Shiro opted out of the exercise.

The teams were going to be Lance and Pidge as paladins against Keith and Hunk as the ‘Galra’. Lance had been shit talking about it since the idea was formed and Keith was about damn ready to wipe that smirk off his face. For now, they had to go through the formalities as they stood on the training deck. Anything was free game and Keith was honestly a little nervous about Pidge, who could put up the invisible maze in just a few seconds.

“Oh, and, uh, while we do have healing pods, please try not to seriously hurt each other,” Coran offered light-heartedly and Lance just laughed. Keith narrowed his eyes, trying to get himself focused. Since they heard of this exercise, Lance of course had it in his head to place a bet with Keith. Whoever lost had to do whatever the winner wanted, no matter what. Keith had no problem with it, knowing that aside from Shiro, he was probably the best fighter of the group. While the others had been in the garrison for longer, they weren’t exactly trained in combat. And Keith had Hunk, the strongest one on their team.

“Come on, let’s get on with this,” Lance groaned, hopping between his feet.

“Alright, bayards at the ready,” Coran said and all four paladins summoned their bayards into their hands, but didn’t form the actual weapons yet. “Good luck, paladins, and…begin!”

Keith didn’t hesitate to start moving first, pulling out the sword and swinging right for Lance, who had the reflexes to use his gun to block the hit.

“I thought Coran said not to seriously hurt each other,” Lance said with a smile, but both of their weapons were shaking from the force of their pushing.

“You can take a hit,” Keith said simply before he pushed Lance back a short distance. He barely had the time to react before Pidge started her own attacks on him, keeping close to him since that was the strength of her bayard. It put Keith at a large disadvantage, forcing him to only block. Hunk was already moving to shoot at Lance and keep him preoccupied while Keith had to try and think of a way around Pidge.

She was quick and it took almost all of Keith’s focus to keep himself from getting hit. Once it was obvious that they were at a stalemate, Pidge decided to change tactics. She hit low to get Keith off of his balance and he stumbled, falling backwards. Keith looked at the other two quickly. Hunk and Lance had reached a certain stalemate as well, so he would have to do something to fix that situation as well.

So he decided to do something reckless. He threw his sword. Right at Lance.

Lance was able to see it just in time to dodge out of the way, but he stopped firing. Hunk and Keith only had to share one look before they seemed to understand. Keith ran forward as quickly as he could while Hunk started shooting at Pidge. Keith was barely able to dodge Lance’s first few shots before he stood up again to face him.

* * *

“Well, uh, I guess I did say anything,” Lance muttered, absently testing the strength of the Altean handcuffs around his wrists behind his back.

“Yup,” Keith said with a small smirk. They were both damn tired and admittedly pretty bruised from the fight, but Keith would be able to hold this over his boyfriend for days, if not weeks and then months. It took Keith a little while to think through what he wanted to do, but he kind of enjoyed the idea of playing the role of villain, at least for a little longer. It was kind of fun. And he was feeling pretty damn cocky. “You can still back out of it, by the way. I won’t mind.”

“Eh, a bet is a bet,” Lance said with a shrug. “Besides, I’m pretty sure this is the first time something like this has been your idea, so I totally don’t mind.”

“In that case…” Keith took hold of Lance’s shoulder with one hand, kneeling down right in front of him on the bed. He didn’t even hesitate to pull Lance into a heated kiss, letting his hands roam. He couldn’t help but smile slightly as he felt Lance’s arms struggle against the restraints. He always liked to get more touchy during their more intimate moments so actually having him restrained like this was…incredibly arousing. Knowing he had such a level of control over him…

Lance let out a whine, his arms flexing as Keith continued to tease him, his fingers ghosting over Lance and under his shirt. Maybe they should have thought of taking it off before they started, but they could work around it. They finally separated with gasping breaths and Keith tried to sort through his thoughts through the haze of the moment. He had to think of a plan how this would go and he’d be damned if he let this opportunity go to waste.

“Get on the floor on your knees,” Keith ordered, his voice coming out much deeper and huskier than he thought it would. Lance’s breath caught before he nodded quickly, following orders. It seemed like all fatigue was forgotten about as a plan started to form in Keith’s head. Oh, he was definitely going to enjoy playing the villain for just a little bit longer.


End file.
